The present invention is generally directed to flow meters and more particularly pertains to a mass flow meter. The device measures both volumetric flow as well as density to yield mass flow.
Aircraft engine and airframe designers seek highly accurate, wide flow range, fast response, and rugged flow meters to measure the flow rate of hydrocarbon based fuel (jet fuel) for the purposes of engine control. Heretofore used volumetric flow meters have a limited range and are incapable of providing the accuracy that can be exploited by modern engine control systems. What is needed is a simple, passive, accurate and reliable method of measuring mass flow.